monstersvsaliensfandomcom-20200213-history
That Which Cannot Be Unseen/Script
In the living room Susan (in her Ginormica form): Ah, what do I say? (is seen holding a giant sundae) Go big or go home. Link (in the hallway): (talks fast) Eight o'clock, out of the way. (enters the room) This is the most important----(hits Susan and falls down) Ugh! Susan: Link?! (taps on Link with a giant spoon) Link: (gets up, talks fast, and climbs Susan) Didn't see you there. It's okay, I still have time! (goes on the couch and rushes and quickly gets the remote to turn on the television) commercial actor (in the television): Get your chicken on at one of the seven Chickie D's... (keeps talking) Susan: Link, what's going... Link: Shshshshsh, and a double shh. It's the season finale of Senator Chimp, NYPD. All our questions will be answered! Susan: Really, like how a chimp can be a Senator? Link: Believable. Susan: And a cop? Link: Believable. Susan: At the same time? Link: Belie----Yeah okay, that was a stretch. What can I say? The show turns my mind into guacamole, but me likey guacamole. Susan: Then go on with your bad self Link! television narrator: And now Senator Chimp, NYPD. Link: Oh yes, this is it! One hour later unknown character (in the television): Nice job busting the counterfeit banana ring Senator Chimp. (Senator Chimp screeches) television narrator: See you next season! Link: W-w-w-w, what? What? What, it's over? What happened? Susan: Maybe you had the wrong time. (sees her sundae melted) Huh, my sundae''s melted? I just made it. Link: (appears behind Susan) Okay, see? Freak to the E. (something explodes in Dr. Cockroach's lab that makes him soar; Susan catches Dr. Cockroach) Dr. Cockroach: Apologizes Susan, (stands up) one of my experiments unexpectedly exploded. Link: Really? 'Cause I kinds always expect them to explode. Dr. Cockroach: As do I, but I didn't expect this one to explode for another hour. Susan: It didn't, (points to the clock with the shovel) look at the clock. (shrinks to human size as Link talks) Link: Nine o'clock? But my show started at eight. Dr. Cockroach: Which is when I began my experiment. Susan: It's like we've lost an hour of our lives. B.O.B.: (enters from the elevator) Game time! (hugs Susan, Link, and Dr. Cockroach) Okay, Simon says, "Nobody move, ever again". Susan: B.O.B., we can't stand still forever. (gets out of B.O.B.'s grip) B.O.B.: Ah, Susan's out. (laughs and sees Link running away) Oh, and Link (sees Dr. Cockroach slipping off of him) and Dr. Cockroach. (Dr. Cockroach climbs backwards on a wall behind B.O.B. towards the ceiling) B.O.B.: Okay, new game: pin the tail on B.O.B. (takes off his arm and shakes his butt) Who's first? Sometime later Dr. Cockroach: (drew a diagram and brought it in the room) Hypothesis, somehow we've skipped forward sixty minutes. Susan: Or we've forgotten the last hour. Dr. Cockroach: Impossible. How could we not remember the first hour? Dr. Cockroach, Susan, and Link: (got an idea) Someone wiped our memories. Link: Who could've done that? B.O.B.: (drops from the ceiling) Uh, not Sqweep. (laughs) Nope, anybody but Sqweep. You know, don't even think "Sqweep". Susan: Sqweep? B.O.B.: (gasp) Who told?! Dr. Cockroach: Plausible, the little show-off does have a memory wiper. Susan: B.O.B., did Sqweep wipe our memories? B.O.B.: (muffles as he covers his eye with his jaw) I'm not saying mothing. Link: Alright B.O.B., but if you're not saying mothing, then we're gonna talk to Sqweep ourselves. B.O.B.: (muffles, covers the door, and puts his eye on the other side of his body) Hey, where'd you go? (sees Link leaving through the air vent and screams while muffled) In the hallway (Susan, Dr. Cockroach, and Link enters from the air vent) Link: The old escape-through-the-air-vent. Dr. Cockroach: A little cliche. Link: Think you mean classic, my friend. B.O.B.: (comes through the air vent and muffles) You guys! Susan: Split up! (Susan, Dr. Cockroach, and Link run away from B.O.B. in different directions) B.O.B.: (enters from the air vent) Guys, don't go to Sqweep! It's for your own good. (chases Dr. Cockroach) Doc, trust me on this. (bounces around the hall, gets in front of Dr. Cockroach and stretches his multiple arms around) You, don't, wanna, know! Dr. Cockroach: (jumps through B.O.B. And runs away from him) Sorry B.O.B., not proud of that. B.O.B.: (sees Susan and chases her) Susan, come back! (Susan enters a different section of the hallway, gets a no-right-turn sign, places it on the boxes, and moves from B.O.B.'s right) B.O.B.: (stops and reads the sign) No right turns? But she----I----Uh, uh, uh. What kind of mad devil try is this?! (Link in the hallway tries to go in the storage room, but finds B.O.B. and runs away) B.O.B.: (chases Link) Link! In the rampage room (Link leads B.O.B. to a treadmill) B.O.B.: Look, you can't run forever Link. Link: (runs in place) Don't plan to. (takes the treadmill) Now Susan! (Susan in Ginormica size uses a cage with holes to split B.O.B. into many pieces and trap him) Link: (climbs on Susan's shoulder) Whoo-hoo! (high-fives Susan) part of B.O.B. #1: Hey, what happened?! part of B.O.B. #2: I was gonna ask you. (Dr. Cockroach picks up B.O.B.'s eye, and puts it in a bucket) part of B.O.B. #1: Hey, weird thought. Is anyone craving takeout? part of B.O.B. #2: Oh, maybe trandori chicken? Susan: (shrinks herself to human size) Aw, they're cute. Link: How long before they make one big, old B.O.B. again? Dr. Cockroach: Hopefully long enough to sort out this mystery. (part of B.O.B. #1 bumps towards part of B.O.B. #3) part of B.O.B. #3: Hey hey, (slaps part of B.O.B. #1) no so handsy pal. In Sqweep's room (Dr. Cockroach, Susan, and Link enter the room) Dr. Cockroach: Explain yourself child! Sqweep: With pleasure. (shows its diorama) My latest Earth studies project, an Area Fifty-Something diorama. Link: (takes the diorama) Whoa wait a minute, is that me? (a model of Link is seen abseiling with a piece of string) Link: Nice attention to detail. Sqweep: (jumps a takes the diorama) Thank you. (runs to a table) Now if you will excuse me (sets the diorama on the table) I must submit this project immediately. (scans the diorama) Please send. Sqweep's teacher (in hologram form): Sorry Sqweep, your project was due one hour ago. You have failed. Hugs anyway. (Sqweep's antennae glow red and screams in shock) Dr. Cockroach: The child has also lost an hour. Susan: (grabs Sqweep's memory wiper) The memory wiper is still warm. Link: So someone used it on Sqweep to... (Sqweep jumps towards Link's face) Link: Gah! Sqweep: Who, who did this?! Who dare mess with my grade point average?! Dr. Cockroach: Well, (puts on a detective cap) we should put (shows a magnify glass) together an extensive----(slams his magnify glass) Nah, it was Coverton, right? Susan and Link: Right. (Link drops Sqweep) Sqweep: Right. (holds a tranquilizer) Let's go see Coverton. (starts the tranquilizer and starts to leave) B.O.B. (in the hallway) I'm begging you guys, let it go. Also, eye? (Dr. Cockroach gives B.O.B. his eye back) B.O.B. (in the hallway) Thanks. (gasps) Susan: B.O.B., if you know what's going on, you need to explain, now. B.O.B.: (sighs) Okay, fine. Just remember you asked for this. It all started in a time called, "one hour ago". In a flashback in the living room television narrator: And now Senator Chimp, NYPD. Link: Oh yes, this is it! B.O.B.: (enters the room) Guys, it's really gross. It was making noises like, "glurpity-slarp". Susan: Glurpity-slarp? B.O.B.: I don't know what it is and I don't know what Coverton is doing with it, but I do know it ain't right! Susan: It's in Coverton's room? (shrinks down to human size) We better check it out now. Link: Yeah okay, but let's do this fast so I can get back to my show. In the hallway (growling is heard in Coverton's room) Dr. Cockroach: Something is definitely in there. Susan: Game faces, who knows what we're dealing with. (Dr. Cockroach, Susan, and Link enter Coverton's room; and immediately exit the room while screaming) B.O.B.: Freaky, right? Susan: What was that thing?! Dr. Cockroach: The possibiliaties are too horrible to even contemplate. (hides in a box) Link: Get it out! I want to (slaps himself) wash this thing out of my (slaps himself) brain, (slaps himself) brain, (slaps himself) brain! (Susan, Dr. Cockroach, and Link get an idea) In Sqweep's room (Sqweep tries to finish its diorama) Dr. Cockroach: (enters the room with Susan and Link, and startles Sqweep) We need your memory wiper! Sqweep: Question, (stands up) whose memory are going to wipe? Link: Our own. The sooner, the better. Susan: (pushes Link and begs Sqweep) Please Sqweep; it's really, really important! Sqweep: I cannot allow access to my device without a complete understanding of the circumstances. Link: (picks up Sqweep) Okay then. (leaves the room with Susan and Dr. Cockroach) In the hallway (Link puts down Sqweep) Sqweep: (walks into Coverton's room, immediately runs out of the room, and screams in fear) That cannot be unseen, ever! Link: Hello, that's where you come in. In Sqweep's room (Sqweep, Susan, Dr. Cockroach, Link, and B.O.B. enter the room) Sqweep: Unfortunately, (turns around) the memory wiper will not work for you B.O.B. B.O.B.: Oh, because I'm blue, huh? Sqweep: Because (puts on the memory wiper) you don't have a brain. B.O.B.: Aha, right, I forgot. Link: (huddles towards B.O.B.) Then maybe you can also forget what we saw buddy. Either way, make sure we never see it ever again. Back in the present B.O.B.: And that's how we got here. Susan: Guys, if Coverton's up to something that terrible, we need to stop him. Sqweep: Agreed. In the hallway (Susan, Dr. Cockroach, Link, and Sqweep hide behind a wall) Susan: Game faces. Who knows what we're dealing with? Why do I feel like I've said that before? (Susan, Link, Dr. Cockroach, and Sqweep enter Coverton's room; and immediately exit the room while screaming) Susan: Now I remember what it was! Sqweep: And I remember why I want to forget it. Dr. Cockroach: Memory wipe? (Susan, Sqweep, and Dr. Cockroach run to Sqweep's room) Link: Memory wipe so hard. (follows the others) At 10:00 P.M. in the living room (everybody was back to where they originally were expect for B.O.B.) Chuck (in the television): And now the ten o'clock news with me, Chuck Charles. Link: (scratches his head as Chuck talked) Did we just lose another hour? Susan: I, think so. Dr. Cockroach: (enters from his lab) You know, I remember going to Coverton's quarters. Sqweep: (enters from the hallway) But I don't remember what was inside. Susan: Right, (shrinks to human size) let's find out what Coverton's hiding. B.O.B.: (stops Susan) Let it go, (moves his head over Susan) Susan. (makes Susan fall down) You'd be happier. Susan: (passes B.O.B.) The heck I will! (Dr. Cockroach and Link follow Susan) In the hallway (Susan, Dr. Cockroach, Sqweep, and Link exit Coverton's room while screaming) B.O.B.: Happy now? At 11:00 P.M. in the living room (everybody was back to where they originally were expect for B.O.B.) television narrator: It's the too-late show with Jimmy's special guest, Brad Cloney. Link: We lost another hour? B.O.B.: (grabs Link) Listen to ol'B.O.B., let it go. Susan: (grabs Link and starts shrinking down to human size) We can't do that B.O.B. (leaves the room with Link and gets sat on) In the hallway Link: (leaves Coverton's room while breaking down the door) Don't like, don't like! Susan: (follows Link) Memory wipe me now! B.O.B.: (wears one-eye glasses while sewing with fuchsia yarn) Should've listened to Ol'B.O.B. At midnight in the living room (everybody was back to where they originally were expect for B.O.B.) television narrator: The midnight movie marathon begins now with Bride of the Zombie Moon Ape. Link: Midnight?! No way! B.O.B.: (grabs Link) Seriously, we're doing this again? Also, (shows a sweater he made) I made you this. (chuckles) In the hallway (B.O.B. works on a painting while Sqweep, Susan, and Dr. Cockroach ride on Link as they run away from Coverton's room while screaming) One hour later (B.O.B. still works on his painting while Link runs away with Susan, Dr. Cockroach, and Sqweep grabbing onto each other as they scream) One hour later (B.O.B. writes a novel while Link, Dr. Cockroach, and Sqweep run away with Susan riding on Sqweep as they scream) B.O.B.: Guys, I'm writing a novel! It's called the Blob Nobody Ever Listened to. At 7:00 A.M. in the living room television narrator: Good morning everybody! It's seven o'clock in the A.M. Do you know where your pants are? Link: I think we lost a whole day now. Susan: Ugh, okay. We make a pact, whatever we see, we live with it. No memory wiping. Category:Scripts Category:Article stubs